Rebecca Stotes Chronicles Part 1 of 3
by SARAobsessed101
Summary: Nick sceretly loves Sara with all of his heart and he always has since May 19th 2005 Grave Danger . Will his feelings for her be revealed when she gets abducted?
1. Introduction and Abduction

Introduction

Nick has been secretly crushing on Sara since his abduction. She showed him compassion (not unlike the other members of the group), but for some reason (unknown to himself) her compassion stuck out to him. And ever since that day (May 19th 2005) he has loved Sara with all of his heart.

Story

Grissom was handing out assignments and he said "There's only one case today ad it's a 419 (dead body) in Henderson, so Nick, Sara, and Warrick you go to Henderson and Catherine and Greg you are helping me do paperwork."

In Henderson…

"Sara do you want the perimeter or the scene?" Nick asked.

"I'll take the perimeter you guys do the scene," Sara responded.

"Okay. We'll be inside if you need us," Warrick responded.

"Fine with me," Sara said.

Five minutes later...

"Hey Nick if I Mark the evidence can you photograph it?" Warrick asked.

"Yeah sure Man," Nick responded.

Meanwhile...

Sara was outside taking pictures of the house and the areas around. Someone was behind her she could sense it. She pulled out her gun from her holster and her attacker put his hand over her mouth she bit his hand and screamed "Suspect on location! Suspect on location!" She felt something cover her mouth and then fell unconscious; her attacker was just putting her in the trunk of his car when Nick and Warrick got to the scene.


	2. Two Conversations

Warrick and Nick immediately went to see who the officer on duty is and consequently is Officer Shanks. Nick is worried about Sara because if it is anything like what he went through it won't be good. Warrick was thinking about Holly, and what happened to Catherine (A Little Murder season 3) he is going to give him hell for not securing the scene.

"What's the problem gentlemen?" Officer Shanks asked.

"Did you secure the scene?" Warrick asked.

"Of course I secured the scene," Officer Shanks answered.

"Well CSI Sidle was just abducted," Nick said.

"Just now!?" Officer Shanks answered.

"Yes just now! Didn't you hear her scream!?" Nick screamed.

"No, but I just got here I was informed by Captain Brass that there was another scene he needed to attend to," Officer Shanks explained himself.

"Well I'm calling Grissom 'cause we need people to investigate the new scene," Nick said.

"Okay," Warrick said.

_Grissom_

Hey Grissom. We have a problem.

_And what would that problem be Nic_k.

Well...

_Well what Nick!_

Sara was just abducted like five minutes ago.

_WHAT!_

Yeah we need back-up to umm...take care of the Sara scene.

_Okay. I'll send Catherine and Greg over there._

We'll infom them.

When Catherine and Greg arrived at the scene...

* * *

I totally made up the Officer Shanks.

My English teacher's last name is Shanks and her husband is a police officer, so I used that name.

Please review!

Thanks,

SARAobsessed101


	3. Evidence Collection

Catherine and Greg arrived at the scene and Nick and Warrick were waiting in-front of the house.

"Hey, Grissom said you would inform us, so what happened?" Catherine asked as she got out of her Tahoe and approached Nick and Warrick.

"Did Grissom tell you the situation?" Warrick responded.

"Yeah and again I ask what happened?" Catherine asked again.

"Well we were upstairs in the original crime scene when we heard Sara scream "Suspect on location" so we rushed out here to see her flung over some guy's shoulder and get shoved into the trunk of his car," Nick explained.

"Were approximately was this car?" Greg asked.

"Over there on the road," Nick said as he lead them to the approximate spot at which they had seen the car.

"Right here," Catherine said.

"Approximately yeah," Nick responded as they all looked down at the road in-front of them which had tire treads on it.

"Look at these treads." Greg stated the obvious as Catherine bent down to examine them closer.

"They're fresh," Catherine said.

"Well we have to get back to the original scene. We'll see you later," Warrick said as they (Warrick and Nick) started to head back.

"Thanks," Cathrine and Greg said in unison as they made their way up the stairs to the blood covered room with a dead body lying on the floor with it's head smashed in.

"I tag you photograph," Warrcik reminded Nick.

"Sure," Nick said.

Meanwhile...

Catherine was working on the scene closest to the house where they believe Sara was abducted. She photographed a gun. _Probably belongs to Sara, _Catherine thought.

Greg was working on the scene over by the road where the guy took off. He photographed a rag. He picked it up and smelled it. _Definitely chloroform, _Greg thought.

Catherine and Greg didn't have much to collect, so they were finished within two hours.

Nick and Warrick had a ton of evidence to collect, so they were finished within six hours.

The next day when Grissom walked there was a package on his desk...

* * *

The first cliffhanger of the fic.

Please review,

SARAobsessed101


	4. The Package and Three Phone Calls

_A package for me, _Grissom thought to himself as he walked over towards the package and saw that it was sent directly to him. He put on a pair of latex gloves and opened the package it had a note that said:

Do you want you CSI back?  
Well here she is.

He looked at the package once again and saw that it had a blank DVD in a clear case. _Time to call them (his team) in,_ he thought. He was just about to call Nick when he thought, _If this is a live feed and Nick's name comes up he is going to go ballistic, _so he decided NOT to call Nick in.

_Brown._

Warrick it's Grissom. There's something on Sara's case that you might want to see. Can you be here in forty-five minutes?

_I'll be right there._

* * *

_Willows._

Catherine it's Grissom. There's something in Sara's case that you need to see. Can you be here in forty-five minutes?

Sure. I'll be right there.

* * *

_Sanders. _

Greg it's Grissom. There's something on Sara's case you need to see. Can you be here in forty-five minutes?

_I'll be right there._

Forty-five minutes later...

All four of them were in Grissom's office. By this time Grissom had tried Sara's cell about a hundred times and his battery was going dead, so it was charging on Grissom's desk.

"Okay Grissom we're all here what do you have?" Catherine asked.

"Why isn't Nick here Greg asked," Greg asked.

"I was just about to get to that. You all remember when Nick was abducted there was a live feed to him in that glass hell. I found this package on my desk when I walked in this morning and I think the DVD has a live feed to Sara," Grissom said.

"So, why isn't Nick here?" Greg asked again.

"Because if he hears us compare his abduction to Sara's abduction he'll go ballistic," Grissom explained.

"Let's play the DVD and if it is a live feed we'll know," Warrick suggested.

"I was just about to do that we'll have to take shifts watching the feed, but if it is just a DVD everyone will watch it," Grissom said as he put the DVD into the DVD drive of his computer. He put it in and the screen said it was loading them it said downloading live feed, so Catherine and Greg started off watching it, then in two hours it was Grissom and Warrick's turn and then in another two hours the cycle would start over again.

At Nick's house...

* * *

I used the lines to separate the calls that Grissom made (nothing special like time change I just didn't want the phone calls to run together).

Please review,

SARAobsessed101

PS This is going to be one of my longer chapters of the fic.


	5. Nick's Dream

Nick was still in bed sleeping because Grissom decided not to call Nick in to work on Sara's case.

_Nick looked on to himself at the crime scene the was sent to because he had lost rock paper scissors to Warrick on May 19th2005. He sees a man in black withlatex gloves approaching him from behind he notices a rag in the man's hand when it is placed on his mouthhe squirms trying to break the man's grip he is unsuccessful and he is knocked out cold. He is then placed in the trunk of a truck with his hands zip tied together. He watches himself knocked out cold in the trunk of a truck. Suddenly the truck stopsand wakes him up. He struggles with the bonds,but unsuccessfully he hears noises coming from the outside of the truck; he gets his feet in position if someone were to kick somebodyif they were to open the back door of the truck, but the kidnapper is smarter than that because he reaches into the back of the truck and puts the same rag he used before over his mouth again, he squirms again and he is knocked out cold again. The kidnapper then picks him up and throws him over his shoulder obviously struggling with his weight, goes over to the hole he had already dug and puts him gently into the glass box and puts glow sticks, a gun, and a tape recorder into the box shuts the lid and places dirt over the box. he wakes up hits head on the glass ceiling and realizes where he is. He finds the tape recorder and plays the message that says:_

_Hi CSI guy.  
You wondering why you're here?  
Because you followed the evidence.  
Because that's what CSIs do.  
So, breathe quick, breathe slow...  
Put your gun in your mouth and pull the trigger.  
Anyway you like you're going to die here. _

_He struggles with the box with no avail. Now fully understanding what the guy on the tape recorder said he screams..._

waking Nick from his sleep. _I haven't had a nightmare about that for months now, Sara must be in trouble, _Nick thought reflecting his dream. _Sara must be in trouble, _Nick thought again as she jumped out of bed took a five minute shower, got dresses and rushed off to the lab...

* * *

No I didn't memorize what happened in Grave Danger that's what Youtube is for.

Thanks for reading,

SARAobsessed101

PS Please review.

PS 2 Thanks to fruity11 and sspeedle for the Grave Danger clips (if you are out there somewhere).


	6. Live Feed Part One and the Confrontation

He was driving about fifty in a thirty-five, but he didn't care if he got a speeding ticket (which probably meant that he would be suspended for a week because Ecklie Made the rules stricter), but the only thing he cared about right now was Sara when he got to the parking garage he quickly parked his Ford F250 pick up with extended cab that's red and rushed into the lad...

* * *

Inside the lab Catherine and Greg were watching the live feed when Greg says "The only thing we've witnessed so far is a handcuffed Sara sleeping." At this point Nick was standing in the doorway of Grissom's office watching the live feed that he was so focused on.

"I know. Something is bound to happen soon," Catherine replied when a man dressed in all back wearing a ski mask walks into the room caring a bucket.

_"Wakey wakey," the man assumed to be the kidnapper said as he poured the bucket of water on Sara. She sat right up and said "I'm up I'm up! What do you want with me?" _

_"I want you not to solve the crime I committed," the kidnapper said. _

_"The rest of my team will solve the crime and they'll solve this crime too," Sara explained to the kidnapper which earned her a slap across the face. _

_"No they won't because I haven't left any evidence for them to find to solve the crime," the kidnapper said as he gingerly touched the cheek he just slapped and said "I'm sorry honey. I can lose my temper sometimes (when he said this it brought back memories of when she was a child which sent a cold chill up Sara's spine), but I'll be back beautiful." He walked out and shut the door quietly behind him. As soon as he shut the door Sara began to sob for the emotional trauma he has brought back to her. _

"This guy is insane. He is being physically abusive which is making her bad memories of her childhood come back to her which is making her emotional," Greg said.

"I know this guy is worse than Nick's kidnapper," Catherine responded. Hearing his name woke him up from his trance.

"Did you just say that his guy is worse than Nick's kidnapper?" Nick asked.

"Oh, Nick I didn't know you were there. Grissom wants to see you," Catherine responded.

"I won't talk to Grissom until you tell me if that's what you said," Nick protested.

"Yes that's what I said," Catherine said.

"Thank you, but where is Grissom because this is Grissom's office and I see no Grissom," Nick asked.

"He might be in evdience examation," Greg answered.

"Thanks Greg," Nick said as he walked off towards evidence examination.

* * *

Grissom was leaning over the box the DVD had come in and dusting for prints when Nick walked in.

"Catherine said you wanted to see me," Nick said causing Grissom to look up.

"Oh yes. I don't want you processing any evidence on Sara's case," Grissom said.

"Why? Does this have somthing to do with my kidnapping?" Nick asked.

"Yes," Grissom said.

"Why?" Nick asked again.

"I don't want you becoming emotionally unstable," Grissom explained.

"I'm already emotionaly unstable, the woman I love has just been kidnapped by some physco that could possibly kill her," Nick blurted out.

"Are you and Sara dating?" Grissom asked.

"No, but ever since my kidnapping I've loved her," Nick explained.

"Has this effected your work?" Grissom said.

"Of course not! I wouldn't let any woman get in between me and my work," Nick explained.

"Okay, I understand your concern and you can go ahead and process evdience from Sara's case, and you can start be helping me dust for prints on this box," Grissom said.

"Thanks Griss. You have no idea what this means to me," Nick said.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

SARAobsessed101

PS Please review!


	7. Live Feed Parts Two and Three the Print

Nick threw on a pair of latex gloves, picked up a container of finger print powder and started on the box. He was working on the underside of the lid when he found a print and said "Grissom I have a print."

"Where?" Grissom questioned.

"The underside of the lid," Nick responded.

"Lift it and take it over to Mandy," Grissom said.

"I'm on it," Nick said as he walked down to hallway to the print lab when he passed Grissom's office, he stopped and watched the live feed that showed Sara sitting on the floor still handcuffed.

_The door opened and the figure (most likely a man) appeared again. This time instead of carrying a bucket of water he was carrying a tray of food. "Hello beautiful," he said as Sara turned her face away. "Come on honey I brought food," he continued to say._

_"I don't want your food. With my luck it's probably poisoned," Sara said with that being said the kidnapper put the tray down gently on the floor and kicked Sara so hard that it threw her back on to the ground._

_"Maybe next time I won't feed you," he said as he slammed the door leaving Sara locked in the room again._

This made Nick tick, so he rushed down the hallway to the print lab Mandy was in there reading a magazine. It was obviously a slow night Nick and Warrick's case had been put on hold to find Sara's kidnapper (and by finding Sara's kidnapper probably solving the murder as well), so she hasn't had any fingerprints to analyze.

"Mandy," Nick said as Mandy shoved her magazine into her desk.

"Yes Nick," Mandy responded.

"Can you run these prints through AFIS. I want to see what we get," Nick requested.

"Sure," Mandy said as she took the print, and put in in the scanner. In about five seconds the print appeared on the screen.

"Run it through AFIS," Nick said as Mandy typed something into the computer and it (the computer screen) said "Searching...". It searched for about five minutes until it said "No matches found".

"No hits," Mandy said.

"Hey Mndy can you test the print I found on the to the prints Warrick and I found at our crime scene," Nick requested.

"Yeah I can, but I'll have to test each each one by hand and it could take a while. Why?" Mandy asked.

"Because the guy that kidnapped Sara mentioned something about Sara not solving the crime that he committed," Nick explained as Mandy pulled up the prints from Nick and Warrcik's scene.

"I'll text you when I have somthing," Mandy said.

"Thanks Mandy," Nick said as he walked back over to evidence examination.

* * *

"Grissom, Mandy ran the prints through AFIS and got zip, so I asked her to run the prints against the ones Warrick and I found at our scene," Nick said.

"Good," Grissom said.

"Is there anything else I can help with?" Nick asked.

"You can find Warrick and relive Catherine and Greg of feed watching duty," Grissom said.

"Okay," Nick said as he headed off to the break room to hopefully find Warrick.

* * *

"Okay you guys are reilved of duty we'll take over," Warrick said to Greg and Catherine.

"Thank you, I am getting a major headache from staring at this screen," Greg said as they (Catherine and Greg) got up and they (Nick and Warrick) sat down.

_The kidnapper appeared on screen again and said "I'm sorry Sara. I didn't mean to be so inconsiderate."_

_"How do you know my name?" Sara asked._

_"I went to the Las Vegas Crime Lab web cite and looked at the employee pages and found you," he explained._

_"I hate Ecklie," Sara said in a mumble._

_"So I'll be back beautiful," he said as he kissed Sara on the cheek, then left Sara locked in the room again._

"This guy is physco," Warrick said.

"Oh yeah," Nick said...

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Please review!

SARAobsessed101

RIP

Warrick


	8. The Followup

Nick felt his cell phone vibrate in his pocket; he pulled it out and read the message on the phone:

ONE NEW TEXT MESSAGE

He accessed the message and it said:

I have a match. Can you come to the print lab?

"Hey Warrick I have to head over to the print lab ," Nick said.

"Okay. I'll be here," Warrcik answered as Nick walked out of Grissom's office.

Nick walked down the hallway and when he was at the door of the print lab he saw Grissom.

"What are you doing you have to stay at your post," Grissom said.

"I was following up with Mandy about the print on the box," Nick said.

"Okay text me when you find out somthing," Grissom said.

"Will do," Nick answered as he entered the print lab.

"What did you match it to?" Nick asked Mandy.

"I matched it to the prints on the doorknob both on the inside and outside and the prints on the bedroom door knob and on the baseball bat," Mandy said.

"So there is a good chance this guy is the killer and the kidnapper," Nick said.

"Yes," Mandy responded.

"Okay. Thanks," Nick said as somthing hit him.

* * *

My second cliffhanger of the fic.

Thanks for reading,

SARAobsessed101

PS Sorry for the short fic.


	9. Live Feed Part Four and Tracing the Feed

He realized that you could trace the source of the live feed, so he rushed to the break room hoping to find Grissom. He walked down the hallway to the break room and found Grissom drinking coffee. "Grissom can't we trace the signal that the feed is giving to get a location?" Nick asked.

"Yes, but there are probably a number of feeds that are sending out signals," Grissom said.

"But it could give us a location," Nick pleaded.

"Okay take the DVD to Archie," Grissom said.

"Thanks Griss," Nick said as he rushed off towards Grissom's office when he reached the door he stopped to watch the feed.

_The kidnapper appeared on screen he was holding something small and shiny in his hand. "I completely forgot if I'm going to allow to eat. I have to un-handcuff you if you are going to be able to eat," the kidnapper said as he walked behind Sara and un-handcuffed her (as soon as this was done Sara rubbed her wrists for comfort). He then walked around her again pushed her to the ground and kissed her, Sara then kicks him off of her sits up and says "Don't you dare touch me!" _

_He then punches Sara so hard in the stomach that it sent her flying backward, hitting her head on the ground knocking her unconscious. He then gently touches her cheek and says "I'm sorry beautiful." and leaves Sara unconscious. _

Nick was pissed at what he had done to her. He just wanted Sara back home safe out of this physco's grasp. Nick could tell Warrick was pissed because he was griping Grissom's desk so hard that his knuckles were white, to keep him from screaming. Nick walks to Grissom's desk and pushes the eject button on the tower and Warrick says "Why are you doing that?"

"Because Grissom said that I could take the disc to Archie to possibly get Sara's location," Nick explains.

"I'm coming with you," Warrick answers following Nick down the the hall to the A/V Lab.

* * *

"Hey guys whatya need?" Archie asked as Nick and Warrick entered his lab.

"Can you trace a signal from a live feed?" Nick asked.

"Sure I can. Why?" Archie asked.

"Because if you can trace it we might be able to locate Sara from the signal of the live feed," Warrick explained as Nick put the disc into the DVD drive of Archie's computer.

"What do you want me to trace?" Archie asked as Nick and Warrick pointed to the big screen that said downloading live feed.They waited for Archie to do something on his computer and while they waited they watched an unconscious Sara on the big screen. "There are ten possible match in the Las Vegas area," Archie said...

Thanks for reading!

SARAobsessed101

PS Please review!


	10. Live Feed Part Five and Drew Mullin

"Lets try the ones closest to the crime scene," Nick suggested.

"Okay let's try five mile radius," Archie said.

"Let's check them out," Warrick said.

Fifteen minutes later...

Nick heard a male voice on screen and said "Warrick." and pointed to the screen which got Archie's attention as well, so all three of them were watching the screen.

_"Hello honey. Oh your not awake yet," the kidnapper said._

_"Oh Sara I didn't mean to hurt you **that bad**," the kidnapper continued._

_"Well I'll be back later to check up on you again. See you later beautiful," he said as he kissed Sara softly on the cheek and left._

"I have a question, how does he know her name?" Archie asked.

"He looked her up on the web cite," Nick asked.

"Creepy," Archie added.

"Oh yeah," Nick and Warrick said in unison.

"Okay well we had no relation to the vic Mike Mullin," Archie said.

"Let's try in a ten mile radius," Nick responded.

"No problem," Archie responded as he typed something into his computer.

"Hey that's one in a store on the strip," Warrcik acknowledged.

"Pull it up," Nick requested.

"Hey that's the vic and another guy with the same last name. Drew ," Warrick stated.

"Pull the DOB's," Nick requested.

"Well Drew is younger so he must be the vic's son," Warrcik said.

"And our murder kidnapper. I'll go tell Grissom," Nick said as he left the AV lab.

"I'm coming with," Warrick said as he followed Nick out of the AV lab.

* * *

Nick found Grissom in his office working on paperwork.

"Any new developments on Sara's case?" Grissom asked.

"Yes, I think Warrick and I may have solved both cases," Nick said.

"How?" Grissom asked as Warrick came in Grissom's office out of breath.

"Well we think we found where Sara has been," Warrick said.

"Where?" Grissom asked.

"A store on the strip, called Tienda," Nick answered.

"I'll call Brass ask him to get a warrant,"Grissom said.

One hour later...

* * *

Thanks for reading,

I was writing this during the school day, so I asked my teacher for names and she said her husband and her son.

Her name is Mrs. Mullin, so I think you can connect the dots.

Please review!

Thanks again,

SARAobsessed101

PS Tienda means store in spanish.


	11. The Wounded and the Rescue

Grissom heard his cell phone ringing on his desk he picked it up and said Grissom

_Hey, Grissom. It's Brass. I have __a search warant for the store. I'm heading over there now!_

I'll be right there.

Grissom walked across the hallway to the break room to find his team enjoying some break room coffee.

"Brass has a search warrant," Grissom said as he entered the break room.

"He does," Catherine said.

"Let's get going," Warrick said as he got up off of the break room couch Catherine and Greg followed, so Nick and Grissom were left in the break room.

"Hey, Grissom do you think I could go in by myself?" Nick asked.

"I don't think I can let you do that," Grissom responded.

"Why not?" Nick asked.

"Because I don't want to take the risk of losing two of my CSI's," Grissom explained.

"Please," Nick requested.

"Okay, but don't get yourself killed," Grissom said.

"Thank you," Nick said as they headed out to the trucks to head over to the store...

As soon as everybody was there Brass approached Grissom and asked "Do you want my guys to handle it or do you have another idea?"

"I promised Nick he could go in alone," Grissom explained.

"What?" Brass asked.

"I promised Nick he could go in alone," Grissom said for a second time.

"Are you crazy? Is Nicky crazy?" Brass asked.

"No Nick and I are perfectly sane," Grissom responded.

"So why are you letting him do this?" Brass asked.

"You'll see as time passes," Grissom responded.

"I trust you, but do you think Nick can get the job done?" Brass asked.

"Yes he can," Grissom responded.

"Okay is he wearing kevlar?" Brass asked.

"Yes," Grissom responded.

"Okay I'll give him the warrant and sent him in," Brass said as he walked over to Nick and said "You ready," Brass said.

"I'm ready," Nick said as Brass handed Nick the warrant and Nick walked into the store.

"Hello how may I help you?" the man at the register asked.

"Are you Drew Mullin?" Brass asked.

"Yes I am," Drew answered (he was a white tall blonde man with blue eyes).

"I'm Nick Stokes with the Las Vegas Crime Lab and I have a warrant to search the premises," Nick said as Drew ran off down the hallway. Nick chased after him thinking _This guy just gave away where he has been hiding Sara._

Drew ran into the room woke up Sara brought her to her feet pulled out a gun put it to her head and put an arm around her as soon he was finished doing this Nick ran into the room with his gun drawn.

"You might want to put that gun away because I don't want anything to happen to Sara here," Drew said.

"Drew think about what you just said," Nick commented.

"I said that if you don't put the gun away beautiful Sara here will be history," Drew said rephrasing his last statement.

"Drew do you really want to do that?" Nick asked.

"No," Drew said as he went to put down the gun while still holding on to Sara. Nick took his eye off drew for one second to look Sara in the eyes to tell her everything would be alright Drew fired his weapon and hit Nick in the leg and Nick fell to the floor in pain.

"No," Sara screamed as he shook off Drew to get to Nick.

* * *

Outside

Brass, Grissom, Catherine, Warrcik, and Greg stood in a line facing the shop they all simultaneously asked "Was that a gun shot?" seeing that everyone thought that that sound was a gun shot Brass ran into the store with gun drawn.

Brass entered the shop and heard the sound of Sara's voice saying "It's going to be okay. You're going to be fine. Everything is going to be alright." Brass followed the voice and it lead him to the very back room where Nick was on the floor and Sara was at his side with Drew right behind her about to shoot her.

Brass screamed "Put the gun down!" and a frightened Drew did as Brass said and he arrested Drew for the murder of his father and the abduction of an officer.

"Will you stay with Nick while I take him outside?" Brass asked.

"Yes," Sara responded and she stayed with him until the paramedics arrived to take Nick to the ER.

* * *

Please review!

SARAobsessed101

PS Thanks for reading!


	12. Two Short Hospital Stays

Sara walked outside the house and Greg immediately hugged her and said "I missed you."

"Oh, oh, oh," Sara responded in pain.

"Sara are you okay?" Grissom asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Sara responded.

"No you need to be checked out," Grissom said.

"No I'm fine," Sara responded looking back at the things that have happened to her over the past three days.

"Sara we've seen all that you been through," Warrcik responded.

"How?" Sara asked.

"There was a live feed set up in the room," Catherine said.

"Really I'm fine," Sara said.

"No. you need to see a doctor!" Grissom responded.

"No. I don't!" Sara screamed.

"Yes you do," Grissom said.

"No! I don't!" Sara screamed.

"You're going the doctor if I have to drag you there," Grisssom said.

"Okay I'll go!" Sara screamed.

"Thank you," Grissom said.

At the ER...

Sara was waiting in a room when the doctor (a woman with long blonde hair and green eyes) came in with the results of her x-ray.

"Hello Miss Sidle. I'm Dr. Reed. I was the doctor that studied your x-rays for and sprains or fractures, and I have concluded that you have a fractured rib," Dr. Reed said.

"Wonderful," Sara said in her sarcastic attitude.

"May I ask how you broke your rib?" Dr. Reed asked.

"It's a long story," Sara responded.

"Okay," Dr. Reed said.

"May I ask you a question?" Sara asked.

"Anything," Dr. Reed said.

"Would you happen to know what room Nick Stokes is in he's a friend of mine?" Sara asked.

"I can find out for you," Dr. Reed said.

"Thank you," Sara responded.

Meanwhile...

Nick was sitting in his room when a doctor ( a tall man with brown hair and brown eyes) came in the room.

"Hello Mr. Stokes I'm Dr. Brown, so obviously you were shot in the leg and what we're going to do is stitch the wound, wrap the wound, and give you crutches, so you don't put pressure on the leg, and we're going prescribe to you Vicodin for the pain," Dr. Brown said.

"Thank you Doctor," Nick said as Dr. Brown walked out of the room.

Back in Sara's room...

Dr. Reed walked back into the room and said "He is in room one-fifty-one."

"Thank you and is there any possibility that I could go see him?" Sara asked.

"Well here's a prescription for Vicodin for the pain and you can get dressed and check out, and I can find out if you can go see him," Dr. Reed said.

"Thank you Doctor," Sara said as Dr. Reed left the room. Sara quickly got dressed and headed out to the front desk to check herself out. Sara walked down the long hallway to the lobby where she found Grissom, Catherine, Warrick, Greg and Brass.

"So," Grissom said.

"Broken rib, but I'll be fine," Sara responded as Dr. Brown (Nick's doctor) walked into the lobby.

"Mr Stokes is ready for visitors now," Dr. Brown said as he lead the team down the hallway to Nick's room.

"Thank you Dr. Brown," Grissom responded as Grissom knocked on the door and heard Nick say "Come in" and he slowly opened the door. Nick was sitting on his bed wearing the hospital robe they had given him to wear.

"Hey guys," Nick said as the team flooded into his room.

"Hey Nick. How are you feeling?" Catherine asked.

"Fine. Sara, how are you doing?" Nick asked.

"I'm doing fine, just a broken rib. Nothing that won't heal in three months," Sara said.

"Well the doctor said that I'm free to go, but the only pants I have with me are bloody. Do you think you could bring me a pair of jeans?" Nick asked tossing his house keys to Warrick.

"No problem I'll be back in half an hour," Warrcik left the room.

Five months later...

* * *

Sorry that it took so long to update.

Thanks for reading,

SARAobsessed101

PS Please review!


	13. The Proposal and Two Little Gifts

This was Nick's first night back at work after the incident (Sara had been back for about two months now) and the team was taking him out to a pre-shift dinner to celebrate his return. The team had taken him to Strip Steak a place Nick had been talking about going to, but never did and little did Sara know Nick was planning to ask her to marry him tonight.

_Oh, I hope she is going to say yes,_Nick thought as the waiter brought them their food (that's all he has been thinking about since he first saw her when the all met up at the restaurant she was wearing a chocolate brown suit with a baby blue blouse under the jacket and brown open-toed heels he was wearing something a little more dressy as well because he is wearing black slacks with a red dress shirt and black dress shoes). Nick had ordered the steak like everyone else, except for Sara she ordered a garden salad with Italian dressing with a side of french bread.

About fourty-five minutes later...

_It's time, _Nick thought as he got out of his chair and walked around the table to Sara (it was a two by three table Grissom was seated across from Catherine and next to Catherine was Nick and across from Nick (and next to Grissom) was Sara and next to Greg and across from Greg (and next to Nick) was Warrcik). He got down on one knee and asked "Do you remember on the night of May fifteenth two-thousand-five when you cried when you saw me in the hospital?"

Sara shook her head to say "yes".

"It was form that night that I loved you with all of my heart," Nick said as Sara started to cry.

"So tonight on the night on the eighteenth of June two-thousand-eight I ask you... Sara Sidle will you marry me?"

"Yes of course I will Nick," Sara said as Nick slipped a half karat diamond engagement ring set in fourteen karat white gold.

Three years later...

Nick and Sara were happily married and had just given birth to twins a boy (Ryan Walter Stokes) and a girl (Rebecca Leanne Stokes) on September twenty-first of two-thousand-eleven.

THE END!

* * *

Thanks for reading!

Now you see where I got the title from.

Please review!

Thanks again for reading,

SARAobsessed101

PS Rebecca Stokes Chronicles Part 2 of 3...

Comming soon to a computer screen near you!


	14. New Fic

Rebecca Stokes Part 2 of 3 is now up, but it is called Captive, so check it out!

Just go to my profile and it's the story entitled Captive.

Thanks,

SARAobsessed101


End file.
